DE 101 20 918 A1 discloses a method for setting the damping force for at least one vibration damper according to what is referred to as the skyhook method. According to the skyhook method, the setting of the damping force for a motor vehicle vibration damper which is connected between a vehicle body and a wheel is carried out in such a way that a damping force for the vibration damper is determined and set, specifically within an actuating range which is defined by a lower limiting value and an upper limiting value, as a function of a vertical movement of the vehicle body, and as a function of a vertical movement of the wheel.
DE 101 20 918 A1 also discloses changing the upper limiting value and/or the lower limiting value of the actuating range, specifically as a function of a specific driving situation. In this prior art it is therefore proposed to set the lower limiting value for the actuating range of the damping force and therefore a soft damper setting as a function of a vehicle speed and/or a vehicle lateral acceleration. Furthermore, it is proposed in this prior art to make a change in the upper limiting value of the actuating range for the damping force and therefore a hard damper setting as a function of a detection of the state of the road.
The change in the lower limiting value and/or upper limiting value of the actuating range for the damping force, which is carried out according to DE 101 20 918 A1, acts uniformly over all the operating ranges of the vibration damper.